The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to allocating a configuration that supports a microservice architecture.
A platform may allow developers to separate their applications from the infrastructure and treat the infrastructure like a managed application. An application may be decomposed into “microservices” using one or more containers. A container is a self-contained execution environment and offers software that creates virtual environments mimicking a full virtual machine. A container is an isolated processing space that can exist on top of a virtual machine or on top of actual hardware.